Weasley Las Para Todas
by GoddessOfWater05
Summary: No por nada, Ron Weasley, fue uno de los mejores guardianes de Quidditch que tuvo Gryffindor jamás, ¿no? Y es gracias a eso que sale ileso de todo en lo que se mete... Casi siempre. Serie de 25 drabbles (100 palabras c/u). Romione.
1. Hormonas

**Nota de autor:** ¡estoy de vuelta! ¿Yay? ¿No? Ok, jajajajaja. ¿Saben cuando tienen miles de cosas que hacer y por alguna razón u otra deciden distraerse con otra que no es urgente? Bueno, hola, :) Y para completar, últimamente no he estado tan inspirada, así que no sé cómo funcionará esta serie de drabbles en cuanto a actualizaciones, pero tenía que subir este. La versión en Inglés irá a la par con esta historia... Divertido, ¿no? (No sé en qué me metí).

Este drabble contiene _spoilers_ del último capítulo de la segunda temporada de Doctor Who, ¡están advertidos! :)

¡Porfa, dejen alguna señal de que estuvieron por acá!

**_Disclaimer_**: todos los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a la GRAN Jo Rowling. _My Queen_.

* * *

– Hermione, ¿estás llorando?

– Es que… ¡Rose!

– ¿YA ES HORA? ¿ROSE VIENE?

– No, es que… ¡El Doctor!

– ¡¿QUÉ?! ¿No querrás mejor que llame a un sanador? ¿Quieres que vayamos a San Mungo?

– ¡NO!

– Dime, por favor, qué te pasa. Estoy asustado.

– Estaba viendo TV…

– Oh, Merlín.

– ¡Pero si aún no te digo qué sucedió!

– Algún personaje murió en Doctor Who, ¿verdad?

– No, – dijo ofendida, cruzando los brazos.

– Oh, lo siento. – Respondió apenado. – ¿Y entonces?

– ¡Rose ya no será más una acompañante!, – sollozó ella angustiada.

Mientras murmuraba "hormonas", exasperado, Ron dio media vuelta, saliendo de la sala.

– ¿Ron? ¡No te vayas! ¡RON!


	2. 3AM

**Nota de autor: **disculpen la falta de actualizaciones, pero la vida universitaria me está matando (eso me hago creer yo, xD). Este drabble no quedó como quería, pues expresar a veces las ideas en 100 palabras es un tanto difícil, pero después de haber leído unos Druna donde trataban mal a Hermione sentí que era mi deber redimirla... Espero haber podido aunque sea un poco.

* * *

– ¿Estás despierto?

– Mmm.

– ¡RON!

– ¿Qué pasa? Son las… ¿3AM?

**– **Es que estaba pensando…

– ¿Cuándo _no_ estás pensando?

– Tonto… ¿Crees que fui mala con Luna?

– ¿Cuándo? – Bostezó.

– ¿Cuándo crees, Ronald? ¡Cuando estuvimos en Hogwarts!

**– **¿No puedes esperar a…? ¿Mañana? Cuando esté… ¿Lúcido? ¿De dónde viene todo esto?

**– **Luna comentó algo esta noche en el reencuentro del ED, pero no le dio importancia…

– Y tú tampoco deberías dársela. Tal vez fuiste algo ruda, pero que estés despierta a las 3 de la mañana pensando en eso, demuestra que cambiaste. Todos cambiamos, o no… ¿Insufrible sabelotodo?

– Ouch, no, Hermione, ¡con tu almohada no!


	3. Miedos

**AN: **excusas no bastan para explicar mi falta de actualización, o de Internet por casi 3 semanas, o de inspiración, o de tiempo. Espero sepan entender. ¡Mil disculpas!

* * *

Él entiende que a ella no le guste volar. Total, ella comprende que a él no le guste leer. Lo que muchos no saben (entre ellos ella) es que él disfruta leer, simplemente le da fastidio comenzar. Pero a diferencia de él con la lectura, ella no le aburre intentar volar, sino que le aterra.

Es por eso que él le ofrece acompañarla a volar bajamente por los terrenos de La Madriguera para acostumbrarla, y piensa que si cada vez que la ayude a enfrentarse a un temor, Hermione lo apretaba tan fuerte como ahorita… No le importará ayudarla siempre.


	4. Dudas

**AN: **a un año de terminar mi carrera universitaria... Y hoy mi profesora habló en clase de los fanfics. ¿Cómo esperan que salga al mundo así? Jajajajajajajajajaja...

Este drabble sucede en el verano de 1994.

* * *

Aunque no sabe porqué, se siente tentado a no invitarla al Mundial de Quidditch.

Y si lo analiza, tiene toda la razón para no hacerlo, pues ella no le dijo nada sobre el Giratiempo en todo el año. ¡Y tanto que se lo preguntó! ¡Por el amor a Merlín! _¡Un Giratiempo_! Todo lo que pudieron haber hecho… Además, quizás puede que le moleste un poco que lo dejaran solo en la enfermería mientras ellos salvaban a Sirius y a Buckbeak. Entonces, ¿por qué está sólo molesto con ella y no con Harry también?

_Querida Hermione:_

No, tacha eso.

_Hermione… _


	5. Imposible

**Nota de autor**: ¿ofrenda de paz? :) No me odien por falta de actualizaciones, yo los quiero, :(

* * *

Estar molesto con ella a los 13, no es lo mismo que estar molesto con ella a los 33.

Ya no pueden pasar meses sin hablar; ahora comparten responsabilidades: una casa, dos hijos e incluso un gato y una lechuza de los cuales cuidar, algo que sería difícil sin comunicarse.

Está también el hecho de que al menos a él, se le hace físicamente imposible pasar más de dos noches sin su mejor amiga a su lado. Por ello, casi siempre él es el primero en ceder... Después de todo, la mayoría de las veces, ella _siempre_ tiene la razón.


End file.
